Roleplay: Trapped
A horror RP which is almost similar to the game Scratches. A group of Mobians where tasked to do an investigation on a huge old abandon mansion. However, as they enter the territory, they were trapped by an indirectly unusual forces that are inherit in the mansion. The howling and scratching noises grows louder as the group encounters some specific events inside. Nightmares are starting to form and nearly link to the horrifying building. Group of Mobians (Characters) Note: ''(Characters selection are finished, if you want to join, ask me so I can include you)'' *Trinitro "James" Stropher (mostly the "leader") *Assassin the Hedgehog *Iron The Hedgehog (Always the "leader" Maybe...) *Richard the Canine *Tina the Lynx *Akrivus the Carafox *Alina the Fox *Harper the Harpy Eagle *Winterbirth the Hedgehog (Leader like qualities.) *Obsidian The Hedgehog Indirect Causes of Phenomenon *Gates are locked *The vehicle's engine burns out *Heavy fog *Heavy rain *Scratching and howling noises (only during the night) *Power failures *Nightmares (only during the sleep) *"Creeping" coldness in the house (mostly everytime) *Bloody graffiti and vandalisms (after the person is attacked by an unknown attacker when he/she is alone) *The only thing for food, is Tofu Roleplay James: ''*driving the vehicle*'' We're almost there guys...just a few more miles... Assassin: we'd better be Iron: ...'''Are we there yet...? '''James: Nope... Tina: What are we suppose to do again? Richard: We'll investigate an old boring house where nothing much to be interested Akrivus: ''*Sitting next to Tina*'' Tina, if you need my help, just ask and I'll help in any way! *He smiles* Tina: *blushes* Richard: Grrrr.... *glares at Akrivus* ....rrghh.....*stares to the window* Akrivus: ''*Looking around, looking for something to do*'' Alina: *''looking out the window, she listens to her music, tapping her finger on the seat in time with the music.*'' Harper: A-a-alina.... Alina: *her voice, monotonous as always, she glances back without turining* What... Harper: W-what d-d-do you s-s-see? Alina: '''I see death... '''Harper: ''*she shrieks slightly, hiding behind Winterbirth.*'' Wintebirth: ''*she rolls her eyes* Alina... Don't be so crude... She's only fifteen... '''Alina: '''I'm Sixteen... ''*she looks at Winterbirth with a blank yet deadly face.* Winterbirth: ''*she jumps back, shivering slightly* Ain't bothering you again... '''James:' Girls girls, no fighting please.... Akrivus: ''*Turns on his iPod and listens to it*'' Iron: Hey, wait a second... Where are we going anyways? Obsidian: 'Nowhere your small brain wouldn't understand. ''*crosses his arms* Ugh, Do I really have to do this with my idiotic counterpart? 'Assassin: '*hits Obsidian* shut up '''James: ''CAN ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP? ....By the way, WE'RE HERE...*enters the road gate of the mansion and parks near it*'' Iron: *'''bursts out of the vehicle* OH THANK GOD, IT SMELLED LIKE OBSIDIAN IN THERE. 'Obsidian: '.... Idiot.. *facepalm* '''Alina: *gets out with Obsidian, whistling loudly. Her Drill Sye and Cera Terror runs up to her, pounding the earth below them.* Harper: ''*She screams, hiding behind Winterbirth.*'' Winterbirth: ''*She crosses her arms, rolling her eyes again.*'' Never in my life... have i seen such a childish... CHILD! James: *carryies a bunch of bags and luggages* Richard: *helps James and carries the bags* Tina: So, this is the place..... looks ancient.... James: '''Usually this place is abandon for 60 years and rumors said that this place is haunted... '''Akrivus: *Walks next to Tina, looking around* ''I worry some areas might be unstable... '''James:' Don't worry, everything will be OK... (Suddenly, a dark silhouette is standing behind one of the bushes and disappears for a second) Obsidian: *''Glances at the dark figure*'' ....Someone's watching us. Iron: '''Who? Slenderman? Herobrine? Jeff? Bob The Hobo Discount Clown? '''Obsidian: '''First off, half of those people don't exist fool, And second, I couldn't see the figure clearly, you idiot. '''James: ''*enters the house and settles down the luggages* Home sweet home.... '''Richard: '*places down the bags* ''Whew....man, my back hurts.... ''*scratching his back* Obsidian: '''*Walks into the house* I don't trust this place.. at all. '''James: Momentai...we'll be only staying here for a week Akrivus: *One of his ears droop, he picks it up* ''This place still looks dangerous... ''*A large spider goes on James* James: *sees the spider* AAAAHHHHHHH....SPIDER SPIDER!!!!...AAAHHHH *panics around many times* Iron: 'Hold still! ''(Smacks James and the spider with a large frying pan) '''James: ''*collapse onto the floor and pass out*'' Assassin: '''JAMES! '''Richard: Oh dear *facepalms* Akrivus: *Obtains the spider with an orb of his own sweat using his hydrokinesis* Iron: '''Eww... I feel bad for the spider now.. he's in an orb.. of Akri's stink and liquid filth.. '''Obsidian: (cracks his knuckles) The spider's going to feel bad for you in a second, if you don't shut up.. Richard: ''*places James on the couch*'' God, that hurts.... Um Assassin, can you bring the bags upstairs to the bedroom? I'll take care of James *straps some bandages on his head* Akrivus: Iron, I can only control the water in my sweat, not the filthy materials... Iron: '''But, Sweat stinks ಠ_ಠ '''Akrivus: The filthy materials do... Also, I've only started hitting puberty, my sweat doesn't contain pherimones... Richard: Guys, can you please carry the bags? Iron: Ain't Nobody got the time for that. :U Akrivus: *Lifts up the bags, his shoulders go down and pop* Hmm... Tina: *writing something on her diary* Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplays created by JamesTechno998